Such containers are used for e.g. petrochemical products, such as oil and gasoline and are often sold in filling stations to the public. Since the contents often constitutes a biological danger, if it e.g. flows out on the ground or into the water, these containers must meet high environmental requirements. Also, they must meet other requirements, e.g. technical and ergonomical requirements; have a low weight; their manufacture must be easy, simple and quick at reasonable costs. It must be easy to assemble them and this must be done quickly. Also, they must not comprise any bulky parts and it must be easy to transport them, store and use them. It must be possible to make use of the contents completely and to control it at any time. Finally, it must be possible to recycle the containers without problems.
Known containers do not meet these requirements, at least not a substantial or complete combination of the above-mentioned requirements.
DE-A-19 513 650 relates to a container of the type described above. However, this container does not have a shape, which is easy to seize and is ergonomically appropriate. Also, the stacking of such containers is difficult. Advantageous means, which facilitate the outflow of remaining gasoline in the container are missing.